The Last Battle
by Aarie Granger
Summary: It's 7th year, Hogwarts is barred and Voldemort's at the door. It's all up to Harry alone, or is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: You ALL know that I don't own anything, except my imagination. Summary: The final battle, as it could be: Tons of pairings, all my faves. A/N - Sorry, this took me so long. Please review.  
  
Prologue - Things you should know  
  
Ginny gazed out of the Owlery window, the autumn wind was whipping her clothes and freezing her, but at the moment she just wanted to think. The entire castle seemed either gripped by some frenzy or a tense, icy silence.  
  
"Hi, sorry I didn't know anyone was here." She turned around; Draco was looked at her with a kind of a shamefaced look as he turned to go. She felt a rush of compassion, for him.  
  
"You can stay, I was only thinking." He appeared surprised at her invitation, a smile, a true smile formed on his face, melting away the hangdog look he had had for the past month, she guessed.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the October gale, driving a storm of drizzle, they didn't move, this was the best place to think after all.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What do you think I'm thinking about?" She turned to face him, he was a little taken back by her sharp reply. But there was only one thing to think about, the near future, there was no definite plans, nothing solid, consistent, no reliability; a multitude of possibilities, which people dwelt in.  
  
"Oh, I should have guessed." There was silence for the next five minutes.  
  
"I hate it you know, genuinely hate it. The tension, I wish I could do something about it!" Her voice seemed desperate as it got faster, "But I can't." She trailed off sadly.  
  
"You can. You can offer ideas, be part of their plans but they won't trust me, they'll never trust me."  
  
"I, I guess I never thought of it like that. What made you change?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment. "Several things," he answered.  
  
Ginny could tell that this was dangerous territory, but she was now filled with a reckless curiosity, she told herself that she had a right to know, this was the answer to the question she had often wondered.  
  
"You must have told somebody, otherwise Dumbledore would never have let you stay, not if he thought you were a spy."  
  
"I am not a spy." He said it quietly but determinedly.  
  
" How do I know that?" She retorted.  
  
"Dumbledore trusts."  
  
"Then why does he trust you? What were the reasons, if there were any, why won't you tell me? Am I not trustworthy enough, or are there no reasons?" A swift anger had now caught her. She now felt that she had to know.  
  
"The first one was."  
  
She waited.  
  
"The first one was you."  
  
She stared, stunned.  
  
He spoke quickly, anxious to say it all now. "Ginny, don't leave." The distress was evident in his tone " Please Ginny, I love you."  
  
It was overwhelming, Ginny stood motionless, shocked at the change, she should have noticed it before, from the arrogant daddy's boy just last year to the anguished man in front of her now telling her how he felt, telling her that he loved her, for fear that if he didn't tell her now he never could.  
  
She stood speechless, and then she cried. "Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you. " She shook her head. He fidgeted, uncomfortable.  
  
"Draco, I don't know if I love you." She kept her head down, "I think maybe you should move on, I can be your friend but until I know, for sure."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"It's not that I don't love you, or that I love someone else, it's that I just don't know."  
  
"It's ok," it was heartfelt and honest. "Can we be friends though? I need support."  
  
She looked up worried, "Why?"  
  
"Because I have to tell them that someone is going to kill Dumbledore and I can't face them alone."  
  
* * *  
  
To write or not to write, that is the question. So answer it in your reviews, should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 1 Disaster

To many a reader's sorrow, I have continued.  
  
Chapter 1. - Disasters.  
  
"Someone is going to kill Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I'm too. I can't face them on my own."  
  
"How come you haven't said anything before?"  
  
"I only found out, last week, I attended a meeting."  
  
She shuddered at the thought of him, so close to being discovered. "Why? You could easily have been caught."  
  
"I know, but I had to get the information, I am a spy, but for Dumbledore."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Anyway, it was last night when I unravelled the code."  
  
"What code?"  
  
"They didn't really trust me, so they spoke in code."  
  
"How on earth did you remember it all? You might have made a mistake."  
  
"No, tape recorder, Muggle technology, that's why I was away. I couldn't play it near the castle, too strong magical field."  
  
"So, what did it say? How are we going to protect Dumbledore? Why do we need to protect Dumbledore is a great wizard; he'll know if they're after him.  
  
"I know, but they've got a new member, someone from inside the castle."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know." They were silent for a while, then Ginny left. They would meet up later for the meeting, only D.A. members were invited. * *  
* They were being observed, from an empty classroom down the corridor, someone watched.  
  
Draco turned to leave, rain had just started lashing in, he would have tried to close the window, but that could only be done with magic, he'd left his wand in his Prefect room. He decided to return to his room then walk down to the meeting. But just as he was walking down the corridor he heard a voice, hoarse mutter a spell he had often felt before, when he angered his father, a spell that he had learnt about in 4th year, which he had learnt for the Death Eaters. He had scarcely any time to wonder about this when he felt the pain, shooting through his body. Leaving him entirely defenceless and exhausted. It went on for longer then a minute, it felt like an age. He was too fatigued too call out for help; able only to feebly block the blows that his attacker rained down on him. Then he eventually in fell into unconsciousness  
  
A group of chattering 5th year Hufflepuffs found him half an hour later, they levitated him to the Hospital Wing. The rumours spread like a forest fire in the middle of summer. *  
* *  
  
"Draco, Draco?" He woke up, bright sunshine shone through the window; his entire body ached and there was Ginny looking at him anxiously.  
  
"Draco, I told them. At the meeting, we think that it's the Hogwarts Death Eater who attacked you."  
  
"Malfoy, did you see who it was? Any clues?" Harry had joined them.  
  
"No, Potter, he sneaked behind me, I don't have eyes at the back of my head." The retort was weak; Draco decided he'd have to do better next time.  
  
Harry sighed, "Anything, did he say anything?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You're a traitor to your family and the cause, the usual rubbish, yeah I think he was a Death Eater."  
  
"And the voice?"  
  
"Disguised, hoarse"  
  
Harry turned to leave, before he did though he said, " We're trying to help you know." Then he walked out.  
  
"Would it hurt to be a little bit co-operative Draco?" said an exasperated Ginny.  
  
"Well, there was another thing he said, but I didn't want to tell Harry."  
  
"Why, what was it?"  
  
"He said something about. 'Stealing his girl' I don't really know."  
  
"Draco, I. I've got to go now." She walked quickly out of the room.  
  
"Bye." He said quietly.  
  
* *  
* "Dumbledore, I agree with Harry, you can't leave the school." Hermione argued  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to, but I must. You know from your own experience that Voldemort will attack the parents of Muggle-Borns for fun. We have to explain to them that they're not safe.  
  
"Then at least let us go with you, Professor." Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, the school needs you Harry." "It needs you too, " Harry protested.  
  
"I need to warn others, they're safety mustn't be jeopardised." Dumbledore said in his most final tone.  
  
The door opened and the Head Girl & Boy walked out.  
  
"Hermione, 'Mione, are you okay?" He brushed her hair away from her face. She was crying "It's about what he said about your parents isn't it?"  
  
She nodded, he put his arm around her in a half-hug and kissed her forehead, he led her to an empty classroom and closed the door.  
  
"I.It's just . that I get used to them not being there. I. I'm sorry.Harry."  
  
"It's okay." They stayed until she had finished crying. Harry had thought it strange that the roles had reversed. They had both been grieving together at the start of 6th year, but Hermione had tried to comfort Harry, tried to be cheerful, when she couldn't. But Hermione's Christmas present had helped him cope. She had repaired the mirror and somehow gotten the other one to Sirius. He was able to talk to him one last time. Then on her 17th birthday, Hermione's father had been killed; her mother had been murdered on her 16th. She was now staying at the school.  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about all of that."  
  
"I've told you it's okay." He gave her a warm open smile.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid." He looked at her surprised, "I'm afraid of you leaving me too, like you did last year." "I never left you."  
  
"You tried to shut us out Harry, I know it was because you didn't want anymore hurt. Just promise me that what ever happens you won't leave me."  
  
He was stunned "I promise you."  
  
She gave a small watery smile "Thanks."  
  
Harry watched her completely puzzled as she walked back to her room 'Girls' he thought 'I'll never understand them' *  
*  
*  
  
Ron read over his essay again, he looked up; there was Hermione, walking by. He could tell by the stoop in her shoulders that she had been crying, little things that he had noticed about her. He took a photo out of his pocket. It had been taken of her and Harry at Christmas. She was dancing in the snow; Harry was looking at her lovingly. 'The two of them are complete idiots' he thought sadly. He didn't know what he'd do if the two realised their mutual attractions. 'Just me caught in the middle' he sighed, then he thought of Harry and Hermione going to kiss each other and he was caught in between, he couldn't help smiling briefly.  
  
"Hi," Ginny came up behind him.  
  
"You didn't have to surprise me." She shrugged, "How's Draco?" he said casually, Ginny frowned. "I know you went up to meet him, now I don't want to be like Percy but Ginny, I should warn you. He's dangerous, to you, and to himself, don't. just don't, it's a bad idea right?" He sighed.  
  
"If it was up to you I'd never have a boyfriend."  
  
"Ginny, I just don't want to see you hurt, okay? And Draco is . please Ginny, trust me." "Yeah," She left the library. *  
* * 


	3. Dangerous Dreams

Nightmares and Fear  
  
Moonlight glimmered on Dumbledore's beard as he stared into the navy sky lost in thought. Nobody but a select few at Hogwarts knew of his leaving, Harry had insisted on it, for Dumbledore's protection.  
  
"Professor?" A voice came from behind him, but who could it be? A student, but which student knew of his coming here. He turned around. "What are you doing here?" He was stunned at who it was. "Avada Kedavara" Dumbledore never stood a chance, the green light flashed and he fell to the ground."Goodbye Professor" the voice was painfully cheery, though soft and brimming with poison.  
  
Ginny woke up. She unraveled herself from the twisted sheets and went downstairs; she was shaking as she perched on an armchair, uncertain what to do. Harry came down; he rubbed his eyes out of sleep and saw her there, gazing into the distance, unaware of his presence.  
  
"Ginny? Why are you up?" She jumped.  
  
"Harry, how clear have your dreams been, the ones where something happened. And is Dumbledore here?"  
  
"Ginny," Harry frowned slightly "What's wrong? And no, Dumbledore has left to convince the parents of Muggle-Borns to shelter here, because of what happened to 'Mionie's parents." He trailed off " How did you guess?"  
  
"I had a dream, Dumbledore was killed, like Draco said he would, by a student." Harry was distressed; it was obvious and angry.  
  
"He should've stayed here! I'm going to see whether we can contact him, dreams ARE serious Ginny, did you see the attacker?" He was ready to rush off and Ginny just shook her head.  
  
"Do you want to come? Well, strictly you aren't supposed to know, but your dream. I wonder WHY?"  
  
Again Ginny shook her head, Harry dashed off; there was a reason why she hadn't said any thing.  
  
She had seen the attacker, and he looked a LOT like Draco.  
  
Hermione glanced up and down the Gryfinndor table, there had to be a good reason for his absence. Right on cue he entered the room, he sat beside Ron and Hermione but didn't eat a thing, he was thinking and his face was troubled.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" They leaned into to hear what he said.  
  
"Early this morning Ginny told me she had a dream in which Dumbledore was attacked, maybe even killed." Hermione bit her lip nervously while anxiety dawned on Ron's face. " I've tried to reach him. I can't." They were silent for a few minutes then Ron spoke.  
  
"It doesn't necessarily mean he's dead, so far only your dreams have been. Prophetic."  
  
"But it could be true, for all we know." Hermione had already silently left, Harry knew she had departed for the library, where she would spend hours pouring over reference books, making precise notes in an efficient hand. He had seen her like that so many times. Ron watched her go. In a way, it stung, the way that she'd glanced back at Harry, Hermione was an exceptionally fair person, she'd never do that if she knew how Ron felt and that he was watching. Maybe that's why it hurt.  
  
No one noticed that Ginny hadn't turned up for breakfast. She was waiting outside the Hospital Wing door uncertain of whether she should enter and voice her thoughts. Gathering her thoughts she did just.  
  
Draco was propped up by cushions and he smiled to see her, a genuine smile. She felt guilty immediately for doubting him.  
  
"Emm. Draco, " It wasn't the confident approach she'd planned. He looked at her expectantly. She regrouped her scattered thoughts. "I had a dream last night."  
  
"Was I in it?" He immediately looked bashful.  
  
"Kind of, well Dumbledore was in it, and then he was cursed and. the dream ended." It felt wrong to lie to him, especially as it had been his message, about him in every way. "And Harry tried to get in contact with him and he never answered."  
  
"And that's all that happened?" He seemed to be able to tell she was lying. This panicked her when contemplating the possibility of what she'd answer if he asked her  
  
" Well, no." She stared at her feet, her cheeks tinged pink and her ears, she knew, scarlet. At least they were under her hair though, sheltered from view by her curtain of hair. " Draco, have you left the hospital wing at all?" He answered in the negative and she continued, " In my dream, you were the one who attacked Dumbledore." The news affected Draco oddly; he gave a start, as though shocked with a jolt of electricity. Then he leaned back, on the pastille colours of the Hospital Wing's beds. Resigned, or so it seemed, he avoided her eyes. " Draco?" She asked cautiously. He stared out of the window, unwilling to meet her questioning look. She sat down beside him, still he avoided her, fearful. "Draco?" It was gentle, and he finally responded.  
  
" You don't trust me anymore, do you." Ginny protested against this, fervently swearing that she did, but he persisted. " You don't, because you're afraid that I'll hurt you, and do what? Kidnap you and lead you to You-Know-Who as a trap for Potter." His voice now grew stronger, spite and anger apparent, he was spitting out the words, and Ginny found herself backing away, nearer the door.  
  
"The only thing I'm afraid of is you breaking my heart." She answered softly as she closed the door behind her, tears welling in her eyes as she remembered the harsh tones. She walked quickly down the hallway, and finding a remote place in the library she cried. As she sat, her hands shielding her face, her elbows resting on the dark polished wood, she realized that what she had sworn not to do, she had; she'd fallen in love with Draco. Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw Hermione and Harry, separate, staring into the fire, waiting for anything to happen. Brushing her tears away she spoke. " What happened?"  
  
Hermione spoke, her voice on the edge of tears, worry etched in her face, "Dumbledore has definitely been murdered"  
  
Harry just gazed on, anger radiating off.  
  
A/N: Hah! Was that dramatic? I think it was! 


End file.
